As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, global communications, etc. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In some cases, certain IHSs may be housed within a modular chassis. Generally speaking, a modular chassis is a rack or enclosure capable of providing shared power, cooling, networking, and/or management infrastructure to a plurality of IHSs, such as server blades, input/output (I/O) modules, storage devices, switches, etc. One or more of these devices may be inserted into the chassis using a device carrier, which conventionally has had fixed physical dimensions (e.g., fixed depth).